1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a rotary piston engine having a housing and a rotor rotatable within the housing to perform four strokes, namely, intake, compression, combustion and exhaust of a working fluid. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a reduction of harmful components of the gases exhausted from the rotary piston engine.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Because of the structure of the heretofore known rotary piston engine, violent currents were caused within the working fluid in the compression chamber of the engine to make difficult the ignition of the fluid. In addition, a large amount of exhaust gas was recirculated from the exhaust chamber into the intake chamber. In order to obtain a smooth operation of the engine, it has been required to supply the engine with a rich working fluid, i.e., air-fuel mixture of an air-fuel ratio of, in general, approximately 13 with a resultant disadvantage that the engine has exhausted large amounts of harmful gas such as carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrocarbon (HC).